


Tes mains, en rythme avec mon cœur

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law était médecin de bord, aussi n’était-il pas étranger aux blessures en tout genre – de l’écorchure banale à l’amputation d’urgence, en passant par la fracture ouverte – et aux maintes façons de les soigner. Certaines des plaies de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille avaient été profondes, d’autres, béantes, ne se refermèrent jamais vraiment. Le Chirurgien de la Mort apprit pourtant à les connaître, les reconnaître, et, une par une, les panser.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Tes mains, en rythme avec mon cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [your hands, in rhythm with my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472768) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink)



> **Disclaimer :** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Encore ces foutus pirates, encore une dynamique qui repose sur les talents médicaux de Trafalgar Law. Je me ramollis de plus en plus avec l'âge, je crois. Bonne lecture, et prenez soin de vous !

La première fois, ses mains tremblaient.

Des heures durant, le Chirurgien de la Mort avait impeccablement tranché la chair et recousu la peau avec brio, la force de l’habitude faisant se mouvoir ses doigts tâchés d’un sang – désespérément vermeil – qui n’était pas le sien.

Lorsque vint le temps de bander ses patients, ses gestes, quoique parfaitement assurés, trahirent son épuisement. Néanmoins, Trafalgar Law fut précautionneux, presque tendre, et appliqua les bandes de gaze sur les plaies tout juste closes.

Son cœur s’agita bizarrement tandis que le médecin déplaçait Luffy au Chapeau de Paille pour lui panser le dos ; les saccades du souffle de son patient emplissaient la salle d’opération – mais aussi sa _tête_ – et contre lui, le corps tristement meurtri semblait être sur le point de _casser_.

Puis, les mains plus sûres, le docteur gratifia Jimbei du même traitement ; après quoi Law chancela, le poult encore un peu bagarreur. Un long, très long soupir lui échappa finalement.

L’homme-poisson survivrait. Quant à Chapeau de Paille, rien n’était moins sûr.

(Aurait-il _envie_ de survivre ? Cette question remuait de vieux souvenirs auxquels Trafalgar D. Water Law ne préférait décidément pas penser.)

* * *

La seconde fois, la douleur dans son bras droit était infernale.

La poussière soulevée par les combats retombait à peine lorsque l’on transporta les blessés à l’abri, au beau milieu des tournesols se couchant avec le soleil. Lorsque Nico Robin, assistée de Mansherry, s’approcha de son capitaine endormi pour lui prodiguer des soins rudimentaires, Trafalgar Law brisa le silence.

« Laisse, Nico-ya. Je m’en occupe. »

Zoro répondit plutôt, un peu abrupt.

« T’es clairement pas en état, Traffy.  
– Tu vois un autre médecin ? J’insiste. »

Nico Robin sonda le regard de leur allié – hardi et impérieux – puis son sourire fut magnanime.

« Permets-nous de t’aider, d’accord ? »

Quoique la fatigue fit trembler – encore – ses mains, le docteur nettoya avec précaution les blessures de Chapeau de Paille. Trop faible pour pouvoir opérer, Trafalgar écouta battre son cœur – à même la peau – et palpa avec une extrême délicatesse son corps pour en évaluer grossièrement l’état général.

La petite Mansherry l’aida alors à appliquer les bandages, tandis que les nombreuses mains de l’archéologue soutenaient Luffy. Quoique la tête commençât à lui tourner et le souffle à lui manquer, Law ne s’en plaignit pas – _personne_ n’était dupe, en revanche – et s’affaira ensuite à soigner le reste de ses compagnons de fortune, puis, pour finir, lui-même.

Roronoa lança un coup d’œil exaspéré à Nico Robin lorsque le bougre s’écroula – absolument _éreinté_ – avant de le coucher près de leur capitaine.

* * *

La troisième fois, ses doigts flânèrent quelque peu.

Au lendemain de la bataille, tout était très – trop – calme. Lorsque Trafalgar D. Water Law s’éveilla, Dressrosa dormait encore, apaisée. A ses côtés, Chapeau de Paille était assoupi, et, sans attendre, le médecin utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l’examiner.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Traffy. Franky est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. »  
  
Soudain, les yeux clairs de Nico Robin étaient sur lui, indéchiffrables.

« Je dois l’opérer, Nico-ya, répondit Trafalgar, soucieux.  
– Le ventre vide ? Je n’accepterai pas qu’il arrive malheur à Luffy pour si peu. »

Ça lui fit l’effet d’une sentence irrévocable, alors Trafalgar Law n’insista pas davantage. 

Du reste, l’opération se déroula sans accroc et, le jour d’après, le Chirurgien de la Mort changea de nouveau les pansements de Chapeau de Paille. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, et doux, quoiqu’ils s’attardèrent peut-être plus que nécessaire sur l’ample cicatrice – la déchirure de son cœur, portée en bandoulière – creusée dans son torse.

(Luffy au Chapeau de Paille avait survécu à la chirurgie, mais pas que.)

* * *

La quatrième fois, son cœur battait la chamade.

Dressrosa était libre, eux en cavale ; retrouver l’océan – ce vieil ami – arracha un sourire à Trafalgar D. Water Law, pourtant renommé pour la froideur dans ses yeux et _surtout_ dans son cœur. Du reste, le médecin n’avait en réalité qu’une hâte : retrouver son équipage, et vivre, _libre_ , pour de vrai.

Et tandis que le rire vibrant de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille tambourine à ses oreilles comme le chant des sirènes, Trafalgar sourit de nouveau, éhonté.

Avant de remarquer que cet _imbécile_ avait rouvert l’une de ses plaies.

Bartolomeo hurla. Il n’y avait – _évidemment_ – pas d’infirmerie à bord, aussi le médecin dut-il improviser (et assommer la moitié du Barto Club pour avoir la paix). Avec délicatesse, il retira les bandages du bonhomme élastique ; ses mains étaient froides mais assurées, nettoyant la peau endolorie – incrustée de sel par endroits – avec grand soin. Même lorsque le Chirurgien de la Mort dégaina son nodachi, Chapeau de Paille ne broncha pas, étonnamment silencieux.

Une fois l’opération terminée, il parla néanmoins :

« Traffy. »

Le ton – presque mordant – l’interpella.

« Quoi ?   
– Je peux te toucher, moi aussi ? »

Trafalgar Law cilla. Puis, il croisa le _regard_ de Chapeau de Paille ; l’intensité dans ses yeux se fracassa sur lui comme d’immenses vagues sur la coque d’un navire égaré en pleine tempête, et, l’espace d’un instant – une putain d’éternité – le souffle lui manqua au point qu’il pensa tout simplement se _noyer_.

Les mots firent des nœuds marins dans sa gorge, que Law ne parvint à défaire. Il déglutit – et le son était _terrible_ – avant de déboutonner, peu à peu, sa chemise. Tandis que le docteur retirait ses propres pansements, Luffy patientait, comme le feu couve sous la cendre.  
  
Dès lors qu’il le _toucha_ , le temps, entre eux, fut comme suspendu. Les doigts de Luffy étaient sur lui, _partout_ , traçant avec lenteur les contours des muscles et des lignes encrées dans sa peau ; le toucher était ferme, mais doux – quoique plus timide sur les balafres et hématomes encore jeunes – avide de _lire_ les nombreux contes gravés à même ce corps abîmé. Un mamelon effleuré, puis une caresse dans son cou, sur sa bouche, et l’angle escarpé de sa mâchoire ; Luffy au Chapeau de Paille – cet enfant du soleil et de la mer et du désastre, à l’âme indomptée, _indomptable_ – tâtait son visage comme s’il n’avait jamais été qu’aveugle, et le cœur présumé du Chirurgien de la Mort faillit imploser, ou s’envoler, il ne savait pas, il ne savait _plus_ -

Affectueusement, les mains de Luffy se posèrent contre ses joues et ses yeux pétillants sur les siens, et ce fut la goutte de _trop_ ; Law attrapa ses mains et les serra fort dans les siennes avant qu’un murmure – un mot tout bête, éperdu – ne lui échappe :

« Merci. »

(Merci pour ma liberté, merci pour l’avoir _vengé_.)

La réponse fut un sourire, sincère et grand, et, brusquement, Law se souvint de la neige, d’une dent cassée et du sang-

« Hé, Law. »

Son _prénom_ l’extirpa de sa torpeur.

« La prochaine fois que tu as l’intention de mourir, _je te botte le cul_. »

La menace était sérieuse – implacable – et Trafalgar Law ne put s’empêcher de sourire également, leurs fronts tièdes pressés l’un contre l’autre, et ses mains toujours dans les siennes.

« D’accord, Luffy. »

* * *

Les autres fois, ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

Une étrange, confortable habitude s’installa avec le temps ; Trafalgar avait une connaissance très intime du corps et de la physiologie de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, et ce dernier aurait reconnu le contact des mains expertes de Trafalgar Law les yeux bandés.

Parfois, Tony Tony Chopper feignit même d’être _affreusement_ débordé pour laisser le Chirurgien de la Mort panser – toujours avec beaucoup de tendresse – les innombrables blessures de son capitaine, casse-cou à toute épreuve.

(Leurs équipages n’étaient pas dupes, mais ça rassurait Law et Luffy était _ravi_ , alors, franchement ? C’était tout ce qui comptait.)


End file.
